onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Blackendedsoul/An Ideal Pirate VS an Unruly Subordinate
Ahoy, Yes it’s me again, the one and only Blackened D. Soul. Wait who the hell is it? Oh, my bad, I am better known as Blackendedsoul here! Oh well that is basically the same. Anyways, let’s get down to business, shall we? *Everyone: Do you even have any business?* Yes I unfortunately do. So here is it: When I made the highly controversial blog about Akainu and Luffy, it was only after a two tough internal struggles. The first was obvious, it was like “should I even publish something as explosive as this?” The second was, to be honest, a choice. It was a choice as to make which blog first among that and the current one. *Everyone: Nandato!!! You never learn, do you? You still have the nerve to make another crappy blog like that? Temmeeee you should die and rot in hell!* Yeah yeah whatever, like I care about that. Nothing can stop me from speaking my mind out. So here is the issue: But before that, I would say this to any reader that has bared with this crappy stuff of mine till now: This is just another blog where I want to discuss about some characters’ personalities and actions with an open mind; and by an open mind I mean that the critics that I am going to make here would not necessarily be restricted to an One Piece only view, rather I would reflect from the practical (and even in cases real life) point of view. If someone has any problem with that, and want to say One Piece is not to be analyzed in this way then please don’t read or comment on this blog. I am taking this policy because of the unnecessary and in cases (violent) comments that I faced on the above mentioned blog about Akainu and Luffy. Now with that being said, if you think that some valid arguments can be made then please do them with enough logical reasoning and I will appreciate it. So now for the main discussion: The two characters that I am going discuss are figures who had probably the first on screen fight (between extremely powerful characters) if we exclude the Strawhat Pirates. Guess who I am talking about? None other than Ace and Blackbeard: So now you probably understand why I took that much caution. Things are about to get ugly here. Let me reverse the order this time (I mean last time I discussed about Luffy – the good guy – first and Akainu – the bad guy – later; so this time I am going to do the bad guy first and the good one later): First off, Blackbeard aka Marshal D. Teach: Well here I have just one thing to say about him, this guy is PERFECT! I mean hats off to Oda for creating such a character. Blackbeard is probably one of the very few guys who do their job right in the One Piece world. I mean just like how Akainu is a perfect marine (in my opinion); Teach is an ideal pirate. I mean the whole Peace Main idea does not really fit. Just think of how chaotic the atmosphere is in the One Piece world, and some people still have time to act all goody goody and be noble and still stay as outlaws?!? That does not make any sense! (I know that it is vital for the story to have them as One Piece is a shonen manga so please don’t come bitching about that). Teach is someone who has all it takes, he is strong and brave (yes I think he is brave, bravery does not necessarily mean that you have to act like a careless idiot and go into a battle against someone/something you cannot even hope to win against, also even brave peoples get scared sometimes when faced by terrible danger). He also is ruthless which is vital for surviving the harsh life as a pirate. Finally he is cunning enough to make devious plots to rise to the top. That is exactly what you need if you want to be great pirate. Now what has Teach done? He betrayed Whitebeard? Well he always had the intention to do that in the first place, it was his way of building up his base. He killed his nakama? As heinous as it was, the fact that he waited his whole life to get his hands on the certain Devil Fruit that Thatch got, you can’t really blame him. I mean it was his lifelong goal, right? He beat the crap out of Ace? He actually was noble enough to ask Ace to join him. He cowardly killed Whitebeard with the aid of his crew? Well you have to understand that Whitebeard was the freaking strongest man in the world and as it was a battlefield it was only logical to get rid of him (Whitebeard, who was an enemy) in any possible way. He backed down from fighting Shanks? That was exactly what a reasonable guy should have done, retreat when it is not worth to battle is the best policy. So all in all, I think he is the ideal pirate, who goes into adventure but has a main goal and that is to gain power (just what makes more sense). He is good at plotting and does what is necessary to get the job done and is great at plotting. Therefore I highly admire this character. Now for Ace: Ace is (in my opinion) a guy whose only good things were compassion and loyalty. Other than that he is nothing but a short tempered, obnoxious and extremely egotistic individual. In the childhood, he was unruly and caused trouble for everyone around them. When he grew up, he became a very reckless person, he was not stupid like Luffy but still he was no less irresponsible. All his life he went ahead and challenged people who he had no hope of defeating and therefore got himself into troubles, all the time being fully aware that it would drag other people into the scene. Besides, even though he was loyal, he still was not an ideal subordinate, which is seen when he did not listen to Whitebeard’s command to stop chasing Teach. Also he just disregarded the works and sacrifices of all his friends/families/allies and lost his cool against Akainu, which in fact actually went against his Captains order of leaving the place asap. Therefore, I think Ace is a guy who can easily be a strong contestant for the title for the most egotistic person in the entire series. Well, that is probably all, please note that I might be a bit late to answer the comments as I would be busy with studies till the 18th of this month, excuse me for that. [[User:Blackendedsoul|'Blackened D. Soul']] [[User Talk:Blackendedsoul|'Talk']] 19:18, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts